1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal facsimile machine mainly for the domestic use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional personal facsimile machines of a thermal recording system, ordinary paper is used for scanning a document and a roll-typed thermal paper is used as recording paper. In order to adjust to paper materials to be used, the kinds of rollers used in transferring the document and those used in transferring the recording paper are formed of different materials.
On the other hand, in large-sized facsimile machines of a laser recording system, there is used ordinary paper in both cases of scanning and recording operations. However, since the specifications required in the scanning operation and the recording operation are largely different, the kinds of rollers used in transferring the document and those used in transferring the recording paper are formed of parts of different shapes.
In contrast to the above machines, personal facsimile machines, which perform a thermal recording using ordinary paper, have recently been brought to the commercial stage. Such personal facsimile machines use ordinary paper in both cases of the scanning and recording operations. There is little difference in the specifications required in the scanning operation and the recording operation.
In this type of the facsimile machines, similar to the conventional facsimile machines, the kinds of rollers used in transferring the document and those used in transferring the recording paper are formed of parts of different shapes and materials. This causes a bottleneck in reducing the manufacturing cost.